


Til Death Do Us Part

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Pre-Series, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Summary:Jessica fought hard to get the wedding of her dreams and nothing could diminish that now.
Relationships: Jessica Whitly/Martin Whitly
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver owns it
> 
> **Notes:** Written for ami_ven for the prompt Any, any, wedding gown. Oheka Castle is real (and the first wedding there would have been in 1987 which would be perfect timing for this couple). You can see it [ here.](https://www.oheka.com/) Also 1980s wedding gowns were ridiculously over the top like everything else about the 80s (I miss them, not so much the gowns.)

Jessica ran her hand over the snow-white silk of her gown, hanging on its dress form in the corner of her boudoir. She pressed her forehead against the rough neck of the form, thinking on all the battles she faced to get this far. Tomorrow Jessica Milton would become Jessica Whitly and only her stubbornness had won her the wedding of her dreams. 

Her mother hated Martin, not that she ever bothered to get to know him. He was too ‘working class’ for Mother. He was in his cardiothoracic surgery residency, for the love of God. He would be making fantastic money once he was done with that. _He will hold you back. He’s beneath you._ It wasn’t until her mother had started leveling those hateful ideas at her that Jessica realized just how classist her family was. She had thought they were better than that.

Martin Whitly came from a well-respected, well-known family of physicians. They were the toast of the town, really. That wasn’t why Jessica had wanted to marry Martin. Social standing didn’t matter to her. If it did, she’d be walking down the aisle with some son of a billionaire. She had never met anyone in her social circle that made her feel like Martin did. With him, she came alive. He was so smart. He worked hard. He gave himself fully to whatever he was doing, be it studying for his boards, working the long hours of his residency, or worshipping her.

Martin made her the most important thing in his world. He _listened_ to her, and he honestly cared what she thought. Jessica could count on her fingers how many men who had done that. Most had treated her like eye candy or a bank. He didn’t want her money. He was emphatic about that and willingly signed a prenuptial agreement to that end. That at least made Mother happy. Jessica also made sure that the insurance policy on her went to charity and not Martin, impressing Mother even more. 

Finally trusting Jessica to forge her own path, to take care of herself – because there would be no coming back. Mother wasn’t going to bail her out of ‘her bad marriage’ that much was clear and that hurt, realizing just how conditional her mother’s love was - Mother finally stopped getting in the way of the wedding. What truly tipped the balance was the threat of eloping with Martin. Jessica had meant it. She would follow her heart even if it meant losing her family, even if it meant being cut out of the family fortune. Jessica could learn to live on a doctor’s earnings. 

Finally, the hard-won day was almost here. Jessica trailed a finger over the pearls following their heart shaped pattern over the bodice. Like everything else, today’s wedding dresses were over the top, way too much for her. She hadn’t wanted a huge poufy veil over even poufier hair. Jessica had wanted something elegant. Her mother had leaned more toward layer after layer of lace in a southern belle sort of hoop dress with Juliet sleeves. 

Jessica had won that battle too. Her gown was sleek silk with pearls. The train dripped with Battenberg lace and more pearls in a swirling pattern. She would dazzle all who saw her in this gown. She planned to wear her long hair down because it would look elegant under her pearled ‘floral’ crown with the six-foot lace-edged cathedral train.

If her stubborn daughter had to have her way and marry this doctor Mother was sure would be a millstone around her neck, then Jessica was going to do it in style. Her mother had rented out the newly restored Oheka Castle, a hundred thousand square foot mansion on Long Island originally built by a friend of the Miltons in the twenties. The Miltons had sold off their biggest Long Island mansion because Grandmother didn’t like the island. Jessica would remain forever disappointed by that.

Tomorrow, she’d stand in the mansion’s amazing gardens, reflecting pools all around while she wore her mother’s pearls and her grandmother’s sapphires, fulfilling the old traditions of something old, something blue. Both were borrowed. Her gown was new and beautiful. Life was beautiful. 

Nothing her family said could diminish how much she loved Martin. She would be a beautiful bride. They would have a wonderful life together. It would start in Venice where they would only have a week for their honeymoon because that’s all his residency would allow. It would be enough. There would be other trips. There would be love and adventure. There would be children because Jessica had always wanted them. She couldn’t wait for that. Maybe it didn’t need to happen on the honeymoon. It would be nice to enjoy time alone with Martin but it would happen.

They were young – too young if her mother was to be believed – but none of that mattered to Jessica. She was too excited to sleep tonight but she needed to try. She didn’t want bags under her eyes tomorrow. She took a final look at her gown before retreated to her bed. Mendelssohn's Wedding March echoed in her head as she settled down for the night. 

This time tomorrow they’d be married. Til death do us part, she thought, because that’s what it would take to make her forsake Martin. Til death do us part.


End file.
